Warehouse of Pain
by Spockette
Summary: The title says it all!


Title: Warehouse of Pain  
  
Author: Spockette  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: Scarecrow & Mrs. King and all related characters are the property of Warner Brothers and Shoot the Moon Productions. This story is for entertainment purposes only. No copyright infringement is intended. The story itself is the property of the author.  
  
Summary: The title says it all.  
  
He woke with a start, trying to remember where he was. His ears and head felt congested and he tried to open his eyes.  
  
Darkness.  
  
He knew his eyes were open but he still couldn't see anything. Pain shot through his body whenever he tried to move. His limbs felt like lead. Noises in the background were whispering his name.  
  
'Where am I?' He tried to speak but found he lacked the strength.  
  
Strange beeping and rustling noises had invaded his nightmare as he struggled to find out where he was. His chest hurt and he felt cold.  
  
'Where in the hell am I?', he pondered.  
  
The last thing he remembered was entering the warehouse to find his contact. A list of KGB operations were to be given to him by one of his "family". What had went wrong? He had to know. Fighting off feelings of pain and fear, he tried again to move. Darkness once again overtook him and he lost consciousness.  
  
**************************************************************************** *  
  
He didn't know how long he was out. He still couldn't move or see anything. His whole body hurt now, especially his chest and head. Then strange noises filled his head. Beeping and whooshing, then gurgling.  
  
He thought he heard someone say, "I'm right here Lee."  
  
Sounded like Amanda. Was she there too? He was worried about his own condition. What if he couldn't wake up to help her. He had to be in the hospital, that would explain the noises. He tried to move again. No response.  
  
A man's voice filled his head "....surgery. He might be stable enough now."  
  
Surgery? He tried to call out to them and give them a sign he was OK but it was no use.  
  
He felt a warm hand touch his face and squeeze his hand. A lump formed in his throat as he tried to squeeze back.  
  
"I love you sweetheart. You're going to be OK."  
  
He felt cold hands then lifting him and then some slight movements. It was getting colder and colder. His ears felt full and he tried to hang on to the last bit of consciousness he had. Darkness won again and he let out a frustrated scream in his mind as he was overtaken again.  
  
**************************************************************************** *  
  
Amanda waited anxiously in the surgical waiting room for Lee's return. He had been very seriously injured in the warehouse explosion. A steel beam had fallen on him, crushing his chest. He had a severe head injury from an unknown blow. His right shoulder was dislocated and his right arm broken. Multiple cuts and bruises marked his body. Surgery had been needed but he was too weak to withstand it.  
  
He had been bleeding profusely when the rescue team arrived at the scene. Actually he had stopped breathing while he was being transported to the trauma center. He had suffered internal injuries and had been in severe shock at the time. CPR had been initiated and he was revived After several blood transfusions and two days of intensive care he was then prepped for surgery. He hadn't been awake at all since he was found. He had a severe head injury and the Dr told her he had a small hairline fracture to his skull. You could barely see him in the bed for all the tubes, wires and monitors. She had remained by his side as soon as he was stable enough for her to stay. He lay in a coma, pale and helpless. He couldn't even breathe for himself and a tube had been placed in his mouth to help the ventilator control his respirations. The Dr told her he had a 50% chance of making it through the surgery as his body was still very weak.  
  
Dr. Scardelli then rounded the corner to update her on Lee's condition. He was still in his surgical garments. She was relieved to know that he was still alive. They had removed part of his liver, along with his spleen. Also his left lung had to be repaired. His ribs had been wired together where they had been shattered into several pieces. He warned her that Lee could be unresponsive for several days. His brain had suffered an extreme jolt. So far, no further swelling had been picked up but the CT scan still showed that some swelling existed.  
  
She entered his room to find him looking even worse than before. He was still hooked up to the ventilator and other monitors. An EEG machine recorded his brain activity. Sensors had been glued to his head. More IV's had been added and dark blood now drained from the tube in his right nostril. He looked deathly pale and slightly swollen and jaundiced. Surgical dressings covered the incision sites to his chest and abdomen. His right arm was casted and elevated on several pillows. Several drain tubes ran from his abdomen. A chest tube was in place to help reinflate his collapsed left lung. His skin felt cold as she touched his left arm. Another blood transfusion hung above his head. She could barely reach him for all the tubes and wires in her way, so she sat in a chair to his left side and held onto his hand.  
  
**************************************************************************** *  
  
Days passed that seemed like an eternity to her. Lee still lay comatose. He had several visitors from the agency. Billy had visited the most, sneaking away from the office to spend time with them. She had slept in a cot in his room. The staff knew Lee Stetson made a horrible patient. Amanda could help keep him calm if he began to awaken. She wished he would wake up to growl at all the medical staff. It would be a welcome change.  
  
**************************************************************************** *  
  
After a week, Lee's condition hadn't changed much. The jaundice from his irritated liver had faded. He continued to breathe with the assistance from the ventilator. His EEG showed some returning activity within his brain. She sat beside him in silent prayer, hoping for the best. She loved him very much.  
  
**************************************************************************** *  
  
Floating. He felt as if he were floating in complete darkness.  
  
'Where am I?'  
  
"Lee, I'm right here." Amanda called out to him. He stretched out his arm to grab her but he couldn't find her in the dark. He couldn't even see any of his own body. Rhythmic sounds then lulled him back to sleep. **************************************************************************** *  
  
He heard someone crying. A soft sobbing sound. Who could it be?  
  
Everything was still dark-too dark. He felt cold and somewhat sick.  
  
He felt a slight pressure in his left hand. A soft voice beaconed out to him, telling him that everything would be OK. It sounded like Amanda. He tried to squeeze her hand in return. Pain inched into his hand, arm and shoulders. Then the pain spread to his chest, stomach and legs. Even his back hurt. His head throbbed with each beat of his heart. He felt as if he were suffocating and unable to breathe. He couldn't move. He had to be strapped down.  
  
Was he captured and drugged? Why was Amanda there? He had to break free. He tried to struggle toward awareness but pain shot through his body and he quickly lost consciousness again.  
  
**************************************************************************** *  
  
It was into the end of Lee's first week of hospitalization and still he showed no definite signs of recovery. He had been unresponsive so far but his EEG was showing more activity through the night.  
  
Yesterday had been rough for him. He had to return to surgery in to repair his left lung again. It had begun to bleed from the previous surgical repair site. His lung needed time to heal itself. His right lung was carrying all the work for now. He had daily chest X-Rays to rule out pneumonia. She hoped the remaining lung didn't collapse also. He was still being mechanically ventilated.  
  
He had lost weight and was being fed intravenously. The Dr had placed a central catheter in his upper chest to more closely monitor his condition. He had several other IV sites, fluids and other medications that were being given to him. At one time, an IV had even been placed in his right foot. He still had tubes in his abdomen to help relieve the pressure and drainage caused by the internal injuries.  
  
Occasionally, his body would spasm. He was pumped full of strong medications to prevent further damage to his body. Yesterday, Dr. Scardelli spoke to her and Billy about his recovery. It could be several more weeks before he showed definite improvement, if any at all. He could quite possibly stay in his current condition. Only time would tell. He had also told them about the possibility of complications from being intubated for so long. He may need a trach tube to help prevent complications such as damaged vocal cords, sores in his mouth and throat or a life threatening infection in his trachea. He had been on the ventilator now for thirteen days. His left lung was being kept deflated so it could heal.  
  
She talked to him incessantly, reminding him of the day, reassuring him that he was OK. It pained her to see him this way and wished she could take his place. She began to cry and took his hand again. She just had to be near him to assure herself that he was still alive.  
  
It was then she felt him slightly squeeze back against her hand. Then he suddenly moved his left arm. The EEG machine registered sharp spikes as she talked to him. A flicker of his eyelids. Her heart quickened and she yelled for a nurse to come and check him.  
  
After he was gone over by the medical staff, there were no more movements from him. His EEG had settled. Dr. Scardelli came in shortly after to tell her he was starting to awaken and that he would be moving about in the bed and not to be alarmed. She was ecstatic that Lee could be coming out of his coma.  
  
She sat by him, looking for another sign.  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
".....he's coming around."  
  
"Lee!"  
  
His whole world filled with blinding pain and deafening noise. He struggled to open his swollen eyes. Grey fog filled his vision.  
  
"...Mr. Stetson. Don't fight it. It's there to help you to breathe."  
  
He felt awful. His whole body hurt and felt weighted down. He was cold and felt icy hands on his body again. He was shivering. ".....stitches out. His shoulder looks fine."  
  
"Thank God!......Lee.....can you hear me?"  
  
His mouth was so sore and dry, he couldn't even speak. Bright lights shone in his eyes and he squinted against the pain in his head. He wanted to run away. Why were they torturing him? He couldn't understand.  
  
Blinking, he saw someone over him. What were they doing to him now? They were doing something to his head. Then, they were trying to put something in his mouth and nose. He couldn't breathe. He tried to fight but his hands met resistance.  
  
".....calm down Mr. Stetson. It will be OK."  
  
Tubes invaded his nose and mouth and he could see several more hanging from the ceiling. Why were they keeping him here like this? Where was Amanda? Giving up, he just lay there, too tired and weak to fight them anymore.  
  
"...Dorothy!........Help me!.......If I only had a brain........Scarecrow!.......window dressing....Oh my gosh!"  
  
An explosion rang out in his mind. His eyes flew open. He tried looking around to find her. Then, her face filled his view. She had tears streaming down her face as she smiled at him. He tried to smile back but he felt something on his face. He tried to find his voice but couldn't.  
  
"Shh....you have a tube in your mouth Lee, remember?"  
  
He only remembered....wait! He couldn't remember. An explosion. That was it! An explosion in the warehouse. He must have been injured.  
  
He tried to move, setting off a myriad of pain through his body. His head and chest hurt him the worst. Looking around, he saw Amanda beside him, gently stroking his face and head. Several wires and tubes ran to his body underneath thick white blankets. He saw the tube running from his mouth to the ventilator. Equipment barricaded him from all directions, beeping and crackling. He felt exhausted. If only he could speak. He had so many questions. So many.... His eyelids were so heavy. He slept.  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
Amanda was glad to see his eyes open again. At first he was so confused and restless. His handsome hazel eyes were unable to focus and the wondered if he could even see anything at all. He fought with them, hitting at the nursing staff and even at herself. He had to be restrained. He had fought with them for a couple of days. Dr. Scardelli wouldn't sedate him. He needed to fully wake up and the drugs would interfere with his brain activity. He was more calm through the night. In the morning when he woke, he looked directly at her and around the room. Questions filled his eyes. He was awake for only brief moments each time. He didn't fight her this time, which was a relief. She stroked his face and he closed his eyes again.  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
He never realized it was so hard and painful to just breathe. It was now Day 23 of Lee's hospitalization. His lung was being expanded now. As he was weaned from the ventilator, he breathed on his own several times each day. The Dr assured him he would be rid of the tube in his throat soon. It irritated him greatly to be so helpless. He lay in his bed during his rest breaks, the machine breathing for him. He still couldn't move around very much. He was still so very weak.  
  
He would let them know what he wanted by writing on a tablet or using a talk board. Amanda did most of the talking for him. That she had no trouble doing.  
  
He was missing her terribly. She had went home to check up on a few things. Frustrations welled up inside of him and he shed unwanted tears. What was wrong with him? He wasn't sad. He missed Amanda. Just then, his silent prayer was answered. He wiped at his eyes as Amanda entered his room.  
  
"Hi sweetheart. Sorry I took so long. You know how it is....." she went on but he wasn't listening. He was busy staring at the gorgeous sight of her. She looked tired but concerned as she noticed the tears in his eyes.  
  
"Honey, what's wrong? Are you hurting?"  
  
He shook his head 'No'. Tears flowed unbidden from him and his chest hurt as he tried to breathe against the ventilator. She wrapped her arm around his head to cradle him, being careful of the tubes and wires in her way. He cried in her arms. She wiped his tears away and kissed his forehead.  
  
Later, after he was asleep, she told the nurse about his crying. She assured her that this was normal sometimes for patients in his condition. It was a form of anxiety and fear. She would give him some anti-anxiety medication in his IV line. His heart rate had increased due to all the stress he had been feeling. She sat beside him, listening to the ventilator push much needed oxygen into his battered body.  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
"One more time OK?"  
  
He was sweating and shaking as the therapist bent his legs to his chest one by one. She had put his left arm and legs through some movements to help him to be able to move. His right arm remained in the cast. He had been in bed for 20 days.  
  
His throat was still raw and sore from the tube that had been removed yesterday. Oxygen was then given to him through a tube with prongs in his nose. He was glad to finally breathe on his own. He was too weak to get out of bed. He had intensive breathing exercises to do every few hours that tired him very easily.  
  
Amanda was beside of him each day as he was poked and prodded. The drains and stitches had been removed from his chest and stomach. His right arm was bulky and cumbersome in the cast so it was placed in a sling. Amanda wiped the sweat from his face and kissed his dry lips. He smiled, closing his tired eyes.  
  
"Rest now." she said, comforting him with her tender touch. He slept.  
  
**************************************************************************** *  
  
"Amanda, let me do it by myself."  
  
She stepped aside as he pulled himself up from the bed. His right arm was cradled in the sling around his neck. He was breathless from exertion as he swung his long legs over the edge of the bed. He sat on the bed's edge, shaking all over, taking deep breaths of oxygen from the tubing at his nose.  
  
She helped him by untangling him from the wires and tubing still attached to him. He rubbed at his chest and right shoulder, grimacing in pain.  
  
"Are you OK Lee?" He nodded to her. She had helped him sit up before but now he was trying to do more on his own.  
  
The NG tube from his nose had been removed and he had started eating soft foods. He had been receiving liquid nourishment through the tube. She pulled his lunch tray over to him and helped him fix the table where he could reach everything. He ate a few bites feeding himself but tired quickly.  
  
He looker at her, "Amanda, I'm awfully tired. Could you please help me with this?" She helped him lie back in bed and slowly fed him. After he had enough, he slept. It seemed he was more at ease. He hadn't any more anxiety episodes and his pain was under control by the pain medications.  
  
She studied him as he slept. His casted right arm was now resting on a stack of pillows at his side. His left hand lay guarding his stomach. His lips were parted slightly. His expression was gentle and he breathed deep and heavy. He was still using oxygen and the IV catheter was still in his upper chest. His urine drained from the tube in his bladder to a collection bag at his bedside. His heart and vital signs were still being continuously monitored. He had come a long way and still had a hard recovery before him. She turned to look out the window.  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
"It's good to be finally leaving here." he beamed a smile as she helped him put on his shoes. He was thankful that she was there to help him each step of the way. He was still sore and in pain at times. He was lucky to be alive.  
  
It had been 35 days since the explosion. His physical therapy had been intensive and he could now walk, but was somewhat unsteady. He tired easily and was weak but hopeful that he could get back to normal now that he was going home. Amanda was going to stay with him a few days until he was settled into his apartment again.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
It felt good to be home, finally. Amanda ushered him to the bathroom where she assisted him with a hot bath. She had gently washed his still aching body and helped him up to dry. She then escorted him to the bedroom where he stood naked and shivering. He felt like he could just sleep where he was standing. She folded down the blankets on his bed and helped him climb in. She slipped a pair of his blue boxers over his feet and legs, helping him to pull them about his waist. The bed was already warmed for him by a heating blanket that Amanda had bought for him. Warmth quickly spread through his body after he settled between the sheets. The bed felt so good to his aching back and the familiar surroundings of his apartment was comforting to him.  
  
He knew Amanda had to be tired so he patted the side of his bed.  
  
"Sit with me for a while...until I go to sleep."  
  
She smiled at him "OK" and sat by his right side. He closed his eyes, content to have her beside him without tubes, wires or bed rails in the way.  
  
She placed a hand on his chest, feeling the gentle movement of his breathing. He grasped her hand in his and tenderly kissed her fingers. She began to rub his chest and shoulders.  
  
"Mmm.... Amanda, that feels so good." He flinched when her hand moved to his lower stomach and underneath his boxers to rub his hips and upper thigh. "Mmph." he raised his head to see what she was doing to him.  
  
She looked at him innocently, "What is it sweetheart?" He swallowed, just now noticing she meant nothing sexual about her action.  
  
"Nothing" he said as he lay his tired head back on the pillow and smiled contentedly. He was too tired and weak to become aroused anyway. He lay there, enjoying each caress, each finger stroke to his aching body.  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
Amanda was not embarrassed to see him naked. She had helped the medical staff bathe and care for him while he lay in the hospital. She knew he felt miserable. So many times she had caught his pained expressions out of the corner of her eye. Now he lay in his own bed unhindered by tubes and wires. She watched as he relaxed under her soft touches to his body. His right arm looked small and weak now that the cast was gone.  
  
He peeked at her from underneath sleepy lids several times as she massaged him. After a few more minutes his breaths grew deeper and he slept. She covered his sleeping form and went to shower and change herself. She too was tired but afraid to leave Lee unattended for long. After showering, she changed into some Georgetown sweats and quietly lay beside him, tenderly fingering his hair. He was a very handsome man. All the tension and pain of the past few weeks were now gone from his face and he looked rather boyish. She felt they had grown more attached to each other as time passed. They had actually went on a few dinner dates. Mother knew she was dating him and that she had been helping him because he was sick. So far, she hadn't told her who he really was and what her connection to him was professionally. Mother seemed to like Lee also. She had once heard her say that Lee was an 11 out of a 1-10 scale. That he really was.  
  
He stirred beside her without waking. She snuggled up close to him. His body was finally warm and relaxed. She felt sleep tug at her eyes as she watched him breathe in and out. Her eyes then closed, much like his had earlier.  
  
They slept, wrapped in each others love and comfort. 


End file.
